


Ninja Mice

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon seems to have mice, except...
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Ninja Mice

**Author's Note:**

> Sept 26, 2011, for KH100, 'uninvited'

There she was again... He'd been thinking he had mice. Nope. He had Yuffie. He had Yuffie raiding his cupboards. He had Yuffie poking through his bookshelves and borrowing whatever seemed interesting to her without mentioning that she was doing it.

Had they really raised her this way? Had he?

Leon sighed and walked past Yuffie, who had sacked out on his sofa. He honestly wasn't sure where she was living now that Radiant Garden had been restored. She said she'd take care of it...

He did have a spare bedroom.

And it would be easier than ninja-proofing the house.


End file.
